un cas compliqué
by ylg
Summary: LastMan :: Les flics sont censés prendre de la distance émotionnelle avec les affaires qu'ils traitent, mais c'est plus difficile face à la victime vivante d'un kidnapping, qu'à un cadavre assassiné. Par exemple, le lieutenant Mendoza face à cette petite Siri kidnappée...


**Titre :** Un cas compliqué  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (série animée)  
 **Personnages :** Monica Mendoza, Siri McKenzie, Trisha Esperanza  
 **Genre :** gen/drama  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès Balak Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _child endangerment_ " pour LadiesBingo (mise en danger d'enfant)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 12 à 14  
 **Nombre de mots :** 800

oOo

Le lieutenant Monica Mendoza connaissait des complications dans l'affaire de l'Arrache-Cœur. Le cas était déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça, entre trop de suspects, un imitateur, des fausses pistes, des liens avec une affaire différente ; s'y rajouta tout à coup un enlèvement.  
Une fillette qui n'avait même pas conscience de l'avoir été retirée à sa véritable famille. Pour ce que Mendoza en savait, Aldana pouvait l'avoir enlevée de son pensionnat après y avoir mis le feu lui-même, mais la petite Siri affirmait le contraire. Qu'elle croit dur comme fer que Dave McKenzie était son père et l'avait placée là pour la protéger dédouanait son suspect de ce crime-là, mais compliquait encore les choses. Avant sa mort, le type n'avait aucune famille connue, pas de compagne, encore moins d'enfant. Les registres du pensionnat qui avaient survécu à l'incendie ne portaient pas de trace probante de l'identité de Siri.

Ce que Mendoza constatait en tout cas, c'est que depuis qu'elle avait été retirée de son école, elle était privée d'éducation, à défaut de soins basiques. Elle était correctement nourrie, vêtue, logée, mais exposée à dieu sait quoi dans cette salle de sport déjà connue de ses collègues pour être - ou au moins avoir été - un lieu d'usage et de vente de drogues !  
Et puis bon, rien que vivre avec des hommes adultes sans lien de parenté avec elle, c'était louche, et les voir se cogner jusqu'au sang et/ou au KO, c'était douteux, comme spectacle pour une enfant impressionnable. La boxe avait beaucoup être le sport préféré de la ville, Mendoza avait ses réserves quant à sa pertinence auprès des jeunes.

Malgré ses recherches, elle n'avait aucun indice sur son identité réelle. "Siri" avait seulement un prénom, mais un prénom ça peut se changer. Un âge, environ, onze ans peut-être, confirmé par une radio du poignet, mais de date de naissance : celle à laquelle son soi-disant père fêtait son anniversaire pouvait facilement avoir été modifiée.  
Restaient ses caractéristiques physiques. Il lui fallait rechercher dans les dossiers de touts les enfants disparus depuis dix ans une qui soit susceptible de correspondre à sa description.  
C'était vraiment tragique, le nombre de cas recensés, et elle ne pouvait même estimer toutes celles pas déclarées - les données étaient toujours très mal évaluées. Il faudrait peut-être même étendre ses recherches ailleurs dans le pays, voire dans le reste du monde, pour être bien sûre...  
En attendant, le justice est obligé de la placer en famille d'accueil, et c'est à Monica de prévenir Siri de cette décision.

Il lui tenait à cœur de protéger cette enfant. Elle pourrait laisser l'administration faire son travail : ça n'était pas le sien, elle avait déjà bien assez à faire comme ça avec son tueur en série ; pourtant, elle prit sur elle de voir son cas résolu. Elle se renseigna sur la famille désignée pour la recueillir. Les Esperanza avaient de l'expérience dans le domaine, et une fille de son âge ; c'était sans doute pour cela qu'on les avait choisis parmi les foyers possibles. Ils sauraient bien s'en occuper, assurer sa sécurité physique et émotionnelle en lui procurant un semblant de vie de famille normale, en attendant de retrouver la vraie.  
Monica ne se faisait pas d'illusion : la petite Trisha ne serait pas une sœur pour Siri puisque - elle l'espérait en tout cas - elles seraient appelées à se séparer rapidement, dès que les vrais parents de Siri pourraient la récupérer ; mais sans doute au moins une amie ?

Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir quelle erreur elle commettait là. Le fait était que Trisha Esperanza détestait ce que faisaient ses parents. Elle voyait les enfants qu'ils accueillent comme une menace pour sa tranquillité, pour sa position au sein de son propre foyer et s'arrangeait pour les faire fuir. Qu'ils aillent se faire adopter par d'autres ou fuguent et se fassent tuer par le monde de la rue, peu lui importait, tant qu'ils dégagent de sa vie ! Elle la leur pourrissait, d'abord dans arrière-pensée, seulement pour se venger, pour leur faire sentir comment leur seule présence pourrissait la sienne et leur rendre la pareille, et puis plus tard, après que ça ait marché mieux qu'espérer, exprès, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'enfuient, ou se montrent violents à leur tour et obligent ses parents à les faire reprendre par un centre d'accueil impersonnel.

C'était chez elle ici, alors tout ce que pouvait amener Siri lui appartenait aussi. Elle fouilla ses affaires, s'appropria ce qui lui plaisait, jeta ce qui déplaisait, et si jamais Siri s'en plaignait, elle jouait ensuite les innocentes et la traitait de folle. Aller jusqu'à l'agression physique, c'était pousser le bouchon un peu loin.

Qui pourrait dire au lieutenant Mendoza que la petite Siri était tout compte fait plus en sécurité avec ses kidnappeurs amateurs que chez la famille censée prendre soin d'elle de façon professionnelle ?


End file.
